110 Degrees
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Fuji's tired, but Tezuka wants keep practicing. Can Fuji use his natural charm to get Tezuka to do as he asks? Rated T for slightly more mature content, but don't worry, they're not doing the nasty... Until the next chapter. XD Please read and review!
1. 110 Degrees

**No owning of the Prince for me~ D:**

**But please enjoy this wonderful fic!**

"Fuji, you're not even trying." Tezuka's voice was accusing and sharp.

"Of course not." Fuji replied, collapsing onto a bench and picking up his water bottle. "It's almost a hundred and ten degrees, We've already done three and a half hours of practice, and I'm exhausted."

He took a drink of water, then poured it over his face. It soaked his shirt, making the fabric stick to his well defined chest.

"Just give it a rest, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka frowned disapprovingly from the court.

Fuji cracked one striking blue eye open and smiled. "Come here and kiss me."

Tezuka scowled slightly. "No."

Fuji sat up a little and tilted his head slightly. "Why not?"

Tezuka bounced a tennis ball against the court under his feet once. "Because I want you to come over here so we can continue with this match."

Fuji sighed heavily. "I don't think I can move my legs, 'Mitsu."

"You're exaggerating."

"Come carry me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on-"

"_No._"

Fuji sighed and wiggled his body slightly. "'Mitsu!" His voice came out slightly whiny and demanding.

"Don't _whine_ at me, Fuji." Tezuka said, his patience wearing thin.

Fuji tilted his head and let a pout set onto his lips. "Why don't you ever call me by my first name? We're dating. And I call _you_ by _your_ first name."

Tezuka sighed quietly. Taking care of Fuji was a chore that he sometimes wished he didn't have to do. But he loved the boy. So it was okay. "Syusuke. Will you _please_ come over here?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "I said my legs don't work, remember?"

Tezuka sighed and walked forward. "Fine. You've left me no choice."

He took Fuji by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder.

Fuji let out a very unmanly squeal and gripped fistfuls of the back of Tezuka's jersey. "Tezuka!"

Tezuka carried him back onto the tennis court and placed him lightly on his feet in front of him. "You said your legs didn't work."

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, eyes a bit wide. He was leaning into him slightly with one hand braced against his chest.

He lifted his free arm and draped it over one of Tezuka's shoulders. "Kunimitsu..."

With his hand that wasn't holding his racket, Tezuka brushed Fuji's hair out of his eyes. "Yes?"

"I want you to hold me close and kiss me like you mean it."

Tezuka eyed him for a moment. "If I do as you've asked... As you've demanded, then will you play a proper game with me?"

Fuji simply nodded.

Tezuka dropped the racket he held in his left hand with a loud clatter. His arms circled around Fuji's waist and pulled him closer. He bowed his head and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. Like they all were.

Fuji pulled away a little. "I said, 'like you mean it', Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's eyes flickered with some unknown emotion. He spun them and backed Fuji up against the nearby fence. He placed his hands on Fuji's neck and tilted his head up with his thumbs. "I love you, Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji smiled. "I love you, too."

Tezuka ducked his head again and kissed him, this time with a slightly rougher and more possessive edge. His tongue demanded it's way into Fuji's mouth and explored it.

It was like a dance. Swift, struggling for dominance. A dance, or a sword fight. It was a fight that Tezuka won. Fuji just melted into his arms and let Tezuka do whatever he damn well pleased.

Tezuka ghosted his hands down Fuji's sides and up under the edge of his jersey.

Fuji arched into the touch, a quiet whimper breezing through his lips.

All too soon for Fuji's liking, Tezuka stepped back, a faint smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Play me a good game," He turned and started back onto the courts. "And I promise, you'll get what you want later."

Fuji blinked and stared before pushing himself forcefully off the fence. "Bastard." He muttered, stalking to his side of the court.

Oh, he'd play good. So good, in fact...

He was going to win.

**:3 Hope you liked it~ Sequel, or no?**

**^^; It's been a while since I've written a nice Fuji/Tezuka pairing. :D**

**Sequel, or no? **


	2. On The Courts

**Oh my god, guys. 8D I just read all your comments and I'm like "I FEEL SO LOVED AND I FEEL LIKE SUCH A WONDERFUL AUTHOR." Thank you so much for all your reviews. I read them, then I was like, *Drops everything to start on sequel***

**So! Here is your much awaited sequel (Except you didn't really have to wait all that long. Lolol) ((Except you really did because I started writing this a hundred days ago or something. Lol))**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

So... He didn't win.

Fuji, that is. Yeah, he didn't win. Tezuka beat him. Just as Tezuka always would. It was a close game, though. Very close. Fuji almost -_almost-_ had him. Then Tezuka used a sneaky move Fuji hadn't been expecting and got the winning point.

This made Fuji unhappy. He stomped on over to the bench and dropped his racket on it, picking up his water bottle at the same time.

He could feel Tezuka pause right behind him. He could almost _hear_ that stupid, arrogant smirk on his lips.

Tezuka thought he was better than him. He thought he could beat him again. He thought he'd win every time. Fuji could tell. He could sense it. It pissed him off.

"Fuji?" Tezuka questioned quietly.

Fuji unscrewed the lid to his water bottle and turned around to look at his boyfriend. Then he turned the contents of the bottle over onto Tezuka's head.

Tezuka jumped backwards, face masked in shock. "Fuji!"

Fuji simply smiled. "That's your reward for winning." He informed. "Aren't you much cooler now?"

Tezuka scowled. He was dripping with water. It was soaking through his jersey and shorts. "That was uncalled for."

Fuji tilted his head innocently. "What're you talking about, Tezuka?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad at me, Syusuke?"

With a small shake of his head, Fuji turned back around to the bench. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist from behind and rested his chin on the prodigy's shoulder. "I don't know. Why _are_ you."

A quiet sigh escaped Fuji's lips. "I don't know. I'm always angry at people who beat me." He turned in Tezuka's arms. "But a kiss can fix that, ne?"

Tezuka pulled back. "No. You poured water on me."

"You said if I played a good game I'd get what I want."

"Who said you played a good game?"

Fuji wrapped an arm around Tezuka's neck and pulled him down a little roughly. "I played a good game, Tezuka Kunimitsu, don't you dare say I didn't."

Tezuka chuckled and pressed his lips against Fuji's. "I like it when you stand up to me. You're the only one who has the guts to." He wrapped his arms around him and picked him up so Fuji could wrap his legs around his waist.

"I played a good game." Fuji insisted.

"You played a wonderful game." Tezuka agreed. He left his racket on the bench and spun Fuji around slightly. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want you to fuck me on the courts."

The response came so fast and without hesitation, it took Tezuka a moment to figure out what he said. "I... _What_?"

Fuji smiled brightly. "Fuck me on the courts, 'Mitsu."

"That's... So..." Tezuka opened and closed his mouth several times. "That's just..."

"You said I'd get what I want. And I _want_ you to fuck me on the courts." Fuji pouted slightly.

Tezuka's arms tightened around Fuji's waist slightly to make sure he wouldn't fall. Fuji tightened his legs in response.

"Only," Tezuka whispered lowly in his ear. "If you promise to let me do whatever I want to do to you this weekend. This weekend when my grandfather and my parents are away..."

"Of course," Fuji hummed, kissing up Tezuka's jaw. "I'll be absolutely yours for the whole weekend."

"Fine." Tezuka carried Fuji out to the courts and set him gently on his feet. "We'll do it your way."

Fuji pulled him down to the ground, rolling them so he was straddling Tezuka's waist. "I love you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka reached up and held Fuji's face in between his hands. "I love you too, Syusuke. Forever and always."

Fuji leaned down and kissed him, letting his eyes slip closed.

The kiss quickly became heated, with a jumble of tongue and a ravish of hands. Tezuka flipped them and pulled Fuji's shirt off over his head, tossing it in some general direction. He was glad that it was Sunday and that no one should be on school grounds. If someone _was_... Then they were screwed.

Fuji pulled Tezuka's soaked shirt and threw it out of their way. He traced his hands down his captain's body, wanting more skin on skin contact. Tezuka ducked his head and kissed Fuji once then trailed his lips down the prodigy's jaw and neck.

"'Mitsu..." Fuji's voice came out in a breathless whisper. He reached down and tangled his hands into Tezuka's hair, pulling him back up to kiss him. "Please hurry."

Tezuka pulled off the rest of Fuji's clothes. He pressed three fingers against the boy's lips. "Syusuke. Do me the honor?"

Fuji took Tezuka's hand in his and coated the fingers with saliva. "I'll do you more then just the honor, 'Mitsu."

Tezuka smiled slightly and pressed one finger against the tight ring of muscles. "Are you ready?"

Fuji bucked his hips slightly. "Yes, 'Mitsu. Hurry."

Tezuka pushed one finger in. Fuji shifted a little in discomfort. Tezuka pushed another in and started scissoring his fingers to stretch him. Fuji tensed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Syusuke." Tezuka traced his hand up and down Fuji's side to get him to untense. "Relax. I can't do anything unless you relax."

Fuji nodded jerkily and evened his breathing. Eventually, Tezuka was able to slip another finger into him.

"'Mitsu! Hurry up!"

Tezuka chuckled and pumped himself a few times. Then he pushed into Fuji slowly.

Fuji moaned and tensed, arching his back against the clay court.

Tezuka hesitated to let Fuji adjust, but the honey-haired boy started pushing his hips urgently. "Fuck, 'Mitsu, _go._"

Tezuka pulled out and thrusted back in.

Soon enough, the air around them was filled with loud moans and gasps and the slap of skin-on-skin contact. Low grunts issued from Tezuka's throat each time his hips connected with his boyfriend's. Fuji let out high moans and arched his back, gripping at the court underneath him. Tezuka could hear Fuji groan out his name under his breath over and over again. He wrapped his slim fingers around Fuji's dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Fuji tensed suddenly. His back arched sharply, his nails dug into Tezuka's shoulders, easily drawing blood, and he came all over Tezuka's hand and on their stomachs. Tezuka managed to get a few more thrusts in before he shuddered down form his orgasm in silence.

He slid out of Fuji and just laid there for a few minutes, waiting for his heart rate and Fuji's breathing to return to normal.

"Are you happy now, Syusuke? You played a wonderful game and got what you wanted."

"Yes." Fuji tilted his head up to kiss Tezuka's jaw. "I'm very happy. Now let's go take a shower, 'Mitsu."

The next day, Fuji couldn't help but to grin widely whenever one of the other team members wondered aloud about the white stain that soiled the first tennis court.


End file.
